


My Magnolia Baby

by Merlinwanabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Drug Abuse, Harry is a history teacher, Harry loves Lord of the Rings, Louis makes skateboards, Louisiana au, Louisiana culture and food (yummy!), Louisiana swamps, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Set in Louisiana, They raise their babies in the country, Top Louis, just fluff and mpreg, lots of baby love, really no plot now that I think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinwanabe/pseuds/Merlinwanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry live in Louisiana where they work and make babies. </p><p> </p><p>Also, please note that I fixed the horrible format so if you opened this fic in horror (understandably so), I hope you will give it a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Magnolia Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I worked really hard on it. 
> 
> Louisiana is my home state so I've always wanted to write an au kind of based on my own amazing experiences here.

Harry swatted at the mosquito nibbling at his ankle. The swing creaked, as he swayed back and forth alongside Fella and Dalia, their beloved Airedale Terrier and Westie respectively. Harry had just started his summer break, having finished his very first year as a history teacher to a bunch of middle schoolers. The humidity was beginning to reach the point of causing his hair to frizz beyond control, just as it always did in the Louisiana summers.

The sound of car tires riding over rocks not only perked the dogs’ ears but Harry’s as well. That meant Louis was home. They lived right on the lake, inside of a swampy forest, isolated from their town of Abita Springs. Their dogs reached Louis first after he closed the car door, running circles around his legs. But Harry needed him to hurry, he needed him to eat his gumbo quickly so they could get straight to the baby making. Harry had been trying to get pregnant for several months now to now avail but he refused to give up. Refused to stop, especially since Louis was going to be gone for two weeks in July; two whole weeks of no baby making progress.

“How was your drive? The traffic wasn’t too bad, right?”

Louis made the same hour long drive from New Orleans to Abita Springs every weekday. Though, he didn’t mind it because Harry loved living in the country, loved the privacy and nature. Louis started his skateboard company in New Orleans, and now had two stores, one in Houston as well. His skateboards specialized in self- expression, his first ones being LGBTQA+ themed. He also started mini-editions for children’s first skateboards. 

“The usual traffic, but more people going in than out. It’s the weekend, you know,” Louis smiled, his stomach growling loudly as they walked up the porch. “But... I actually have a present for you.”

“A present? What’s the occasion?” Harry was giddy; he loved presents, even as a 26 year old they brought him excitement like nothing else.

Louis laughed and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, excited for Harry to see the gift he had gotten him as an encouragement. “Well, I was on my way to a meeting and was walking by that trinket shop on Magazine Street, you know that one with all those little fantastical things? I saw this on the windowsill and couldn’t not get you it.”

Harry smiled brightly, loving Louis for always thinking of him, even when he should have been working.

“Okay, so open it!” Louis handed him the golden box.

Harry gasped immediately, seeing a pure gold necklace, a unicorn charm on the beautiful chain. He was speechless. This was too much.

“They had that one locked up, of course. It’s real gold. But the display necklace is just as beautiful. Anyways, I got it to remind you that you’re magical and that life is magical. We’re going to have a baby, it would be a crime against humanity if you didn’t get pregnant.”

“Oh, Louis, thank you!” Harry didn’t know what else to say. “Now, wow... okay, let’s eat.”

Louis sat down at the already made table, Harry bringing the creamy potatoes and roast to the table. “I know this isn’t an exciting dinner, but I’m making those cowboy beans and those smothered green beans for Jared and Daniel’s barbecue tomorrow.” 

“This is perfect,” Louis shook his head. He knew Harry spent hours in the kitchen, especially during the summer. He would never complain.  


Harry and Louis gave their empty plates to the dogs, letting them lick up the last bits of juice from their meals.

They sat on the couch, afterwards, Louis venting about his day. He loved his job, he really did, but some of the people he had to work with were impossible. Harry listened as Louis massaged his ankles, always helping each other.

They sat in content silence for a little bit, each reading their own book. Harry always wanted them to read together, expand their own minds while in the presence of each other. Their friends always teased them about their “perfect little marriage” but Harry knew they were just jealous.

Harry spent the rest of the evening on his hands and knees, groaning face down into his pillow as his unicorn pressed against his chest, a reminder of his not so innocence. Harry made them wait before they took their after sex lavender and sea salt bath. He needed to insure that Louis’ come was making it to the necessary parts of his body. Even if biologically that did not exactly make sense, but, hey, he was a history teacher after all.

“What are you doing Monday? I hate not being here with you,” Louis said as he washed Harry’s back, making sure to massage his lower back. “You know, being a teacher sounds like a sweet deal. Practically three months off.”

“Oh, no, don’t you dare! Being a teacher is hard— I’m in charge of expanding the minds of our future. That’s a lot of pressure. Plus, you still have to work during the summer. Lesson plans take a lot of time,” Harry huffed, making sure to splash Louis in retaliation.

“Oh, and Louis, tomorrow is Saturday. Let yourself enjoy the weekend without thinking about Monday just yet.”

“I’ll try,” Louis smirked as Harry gathered the bubbles around them and gave Louis a Santa Claus beard. 

__

Harry packed Louis’ suit inside his suitcase carefully. He always ended up packing for Louis no matter how many times Louis pretended to insist that he could do it. What he really wanted to do though was pack himself inside of it. Louis was going to be in Los Angeles for two whole weeks, discussing opening up a shop there if there were good locations available or at least make a deal on selling his skateboards in another shop. He really wasn’t looking forward to it.

Louis walked in wearing his comfortable sweatpants; even in the heat of summer he wore those loose sweatpants. “Baby, you know I said I was going to pack.”

“That’s what you always say, mister,” Harry chuckled before reminding Louis that he needed to hang his coats the minute he arrived to his hotel.

Louis glanced at Harry’s tummy, smiling to himself as he thought of something he knew that Harry didn’t. Louis was without a shadow of a doubt positive that Harry was pregnant. Harry didn’t know but Louis did. Part of his problem was that Harry was so used to getting excited than facing the reality of not being pregnant. Louis knew he was trying to protect himself.

Harry’s morning sickness was sparse enough that Harry could mentally write it off as something he ate or even nerves. Louis was dying to tell him what he knew, or even suggest that he take a pregnancy test but he also wanted Harry to figure that out for himself. It would make him a lot happier.

Harry set the suitcase, near the door having already packed everything Louis needed, even his toiletries and placing his tickets in the side pocket. “Everything is ready, you just have to make sure you get up tomorrow at 5 AM.”

“That’s the tough part,” Louis laughed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

“I told you I can get up to help you get the morning started,” Harry walked towards the light switch, turning the lights off.

__

“I’m only going to wake you up to kiss you goodbye and that’s it. You stay in bed."

Harry sighed in agreement, secretly grateful.

Harry sighed as another car passed by, no one pulling over to enter the museum, “Evangeline Boudreaux Museum: A Look Into The People of Louisiana’s Bayous.” He worked here during the summers, having agreed to drive the hour because he loved the owner so much. Mr. Owen had always been there for Harry, like a second father.

It wasn’t that Harry was in need of a father figure. He had a wonderful dad. His father, Brandon, and his mother, Anne, had been the best parents in the world, still were. He loved his family dearly, including his older brother and sister, Noah and Elizabeth. He talked to each of them at least once a week, usually more. Louis’ family was just as tight-knit excluding, his father, Michael and his younger sister, Emilia. Michael had cheated on his mother, Jennifer, and since then his relationship with his father was very estranged despite Michael’s many attempts to fix it. And Emilia was unfortunately a tragic case due to continuous bad decisions. Louis talked his mother and youngest sister, Rosalina (who was studying hospitality as the University of Miami) just as frequently as Harry did with his though.

Harry had worked at this very museum all year round while working on his teaching certifications. He couldn’t break the man’s heart by completely leaving so he agreed to work the summer.

And Harry enjoyed it. He really did, so it wasn’t a chore, it was just that no one ever exactly came to this museum. They used it to host art exhibits as well and that was about the only money coming in.” Mr. Owen refused to close the museum down though, it had been a dream his wife had and they opened it in the 70s. Evangeline had passed away due to breast cancer 4 years prior; Harry had never been able to meet her, being hired shortly after her death due to Mr. Owen’s promise.

Harry was in the middle of stacking duck tape rolls on his arms when the door ringed with visitors. He shot up quickly, glancing as the older couple entered smiling.

“Hello,” Harry greeted as the couple walked towards him.

“Two admissions, please,” The older man asked, as his wife walked towards the self-guided pamphlets. Harry inwardly sighed, he was really hoping they would ask him to give them a tour.

“That will be 14 dollars, please,” He was feeling very tired, in an out of character way. He was going to mention it to Louis, but he did not want to worry him while he had to sit through meeting after meeting.

“Excuse me, is it extra if you guide us through it?” The woman asked.

“OH no! No, it’s not! I would love to!” Harry cheered excitedly, quickly removing the duck tape rolls from his arms, embarrassed that he had forgotten to take them off the minute the customers walked through the door. 

__

“How was your day?” Louis’ voice broke through the noise as Harry shuffled around the backyard. He had been playing fetch with the dogs when Louis called.

“It was very good, a couple let me give them a private tour! I got to talk their ears off and they enjoyed it!” Harry glared as Louis laughed loudly.

“Heeeeyyyy, that is a big deal!”

“I know baby, I’m happy for you. You sound exhausted though, maybe get to bed soon,” Louis suggested.  
They ended up talking on the phone for two more hours, Harry even putting it on speaker so he could talk while taking his shower. 

__ 

Harry yawned as he watched the clock tick slowly. He had just ate some left overs for lunch and was feeling quite sleepy. A nap sounded wonderful. He was just about to log into the museum’s Facebook page when Mr. Owen walked in cheerfully. He glanced at Harry curiously as though he were concerned.

“Harry, is there something you’re not telling me?” He asked, smiling down at the boy from across the counter.

“What? Oh – well, actually I do need to tell you something. I have some ideas for the rest of the summer. You know, to bring more people in,” Harry explained.

“Go on.”

“Alright so, one day we could do a kids’ day, where kids come for free and have water slides and other inflatable toys. We could have free wine for the parents so that they would stick around and look through the museum,” Harry swallowed before continuing, swirling the pen around in his hand, “then another day we could have free Cajun food, I’ll make it. Then right before school starts we could have a living history night with actors and some Cajun bands could play. We could call it ‘Night At The Museum.’”

Mr. Owen looked pained, as though he didn’t know how to tell Harry what he was thinking, “Harry...I love all of that. I really do and if I could, I would do all of that in heartbeat but...I just can’t afford that.”

“What! I was NEVER expecting you to. Of course me and Louis are going to cover these extra costs,” Harry knew he should have brought that up first.

“Harry, you know I can’t agree to that,” Mr. Owen replied solemnly.

“No, please, you know how much me and Louis love this place. Besides, I know Evangeline’s birthday is coming up and I thought what better way to commemorate her than to have a family day at the museum,” Harry said quietly, knowing how dearly Mr. Owen had loved his wife.

Mr. Owen’s eyes were bright as crystals as he nodded his head fiercely, “that would be really nice.”

Harry stood up to hug the man tightly, knowing how it felt to love someone so much you could hardly breath and he could not imagine losing Louis.

“SO, family day you say? If we make this an annual thing, I’m guessing you will have a little one to bring next year,” He smiled, his eyes drying up a little.

Harry smiled sadly, “Uh, I wish but it looks like it won’t be happening for us anytime soon. I guess we are trying too hard or... I just can’t get pregnant.”

“Harry, are you sure? You seem...well; I wouldn’t give up hope just yet. Evangeline and I had a lot of trouble at first and what’s funny is that when she finally did get pregnant she didn’t believe it even after I told her a million times,” he laughed, winking at Harry.

Harry’s heart started thumping loudly, his palms sweating as he thought about what he just said. The morning sickness, the exhaustion and trouble sleeping; he had written it off as bad food and nerves and thought that he wasn’t sleeping well because Louis was gone.

__

“Mr. Owen, is it okay if I...? Harry stared absently, mentally freaking out. “Go,” He smiled.

Harry called his doctor straight away, not even wanting to fool with the take home pregnancy tests. He didn’t want to have to look in case it was negative, he just wanted someone else to tell him.

He spoke briefly with his doctor before he sent Harry into the lab where they took a blood and urine sample and a promise of a call once they were able to get the results.

When Louis called that night, Harry could not help but feel antsy, wanting to tell him but also wanting to wait until he got the results, which would probably be tomorrow morning. And if, how Harry hoped so, it was positive he wanted to wait to tell Louis in person. Which would be four days...

Louis persistently asked what was wrong, knowing in Harry’s voice that something wasn’t quite right. Harry just kept explaining how tired he was, Dalia and Fella’s barking eventually ended the call, Harry finding that the raccoon outside the kitchen window that was upsetting them so much.

Harry wished desperately that Louis were there, that he was sitting alongside him in all of this anticipation. When the clock hit 9 PM, Harry knew the doctor wasn’t calling tonight, so he went to take a shower and go to bed. 

__

Harry spent the morning keeping his mind busy by calling various people to book their first event kids’ day or as Harry officially titled, Little Acadians. He used one business for all of the outdoor equipment and knew he was simply going to a few grocery stores in New Orleans for the rest of it. Once he had everything that was going to make the day, he turned his laptop on to start making the banner.

He was about to make the first Facebook post concerning the even when his phone rang. He answered it on the second ring, his heart racing as he answered, “this is he.”

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson, I think a congratulations is in order, you’re pregnant. And according to the quantitative blood test results, you are 10 weeks.”

“Oh my... thank you so, so much!” Harry pressed his hands together, hardly able to keep the smile off of his face.

He didn’t know how he was going to finish the day without doing a dance. He was pregnant. There was a baby inside of his belly. His baby. How long had Louis and he waited for this exact moment? Oh, how Harry hoped Friday arrived quickly, for the first time in a while, he was ignoring his principle of not wishing his life away. 

_

The crawfish étouffée was bubbling just right and the rice Harry was testing was nice and soft but not mushy, just right. This was Louis’ favorite meal, and he knew he would be starving by the time he arrived home tonight because . Harry was bubbling akin to the crawfish étouffée in excitement. He hadn’t seen Louis in two weeks and he knew their phone bill would be ridiculous.

He set the stove on low and opened the refrigerator to get the salad he had made earlier that day. He was setting the table when he heard the dogs barking outside eagerly, that could only mean one thing: Louis was home.

Harry quickly ran outside, smiling as Louis got out of the car. “Heeyyyyy,” Harry kissed him in welcome, Louis wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“It’s good to be home,” Louis laughed, crouching down to show Fella and Dalia some love who were jumping up at him excitedly. 

“You need to give them their flea medicine tonight, they’ve been outside all day and went into the woods again,” Harry said as he walked back into the house. 

“Will do,” Louis dropped his bags at the doorway, the dogs following close behind. “Oh, you didn’t,” Louis smirked, looking at the table covered in his favorite meal, “I’m having three bowls of that.” 

“You need to eat that salad first,” Harry laughed. 

“As long as it isn’t kale.” 

“Okay, Louis, that was one time and I added extra bacon and dressing to yours,” Harry sighed as he sat down at the table. 

Louis laughed in response, “You did, baby.” 

Harry took a sip of his drink before asking, “So overall, how was your week? You promised me you would tell me your final decision once you got here.”

“Alright...well,” Louis said between bites, “I think we are going to open up a shop in LA. The profit wasn’t worth me just selling my skateboards in another shop.”

“Does that mean you are going to have to travel there a lot?” Harry asked nervously. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Louis going to LA a lot.

“I will until we get things settled. You already know this but owning your own business is a lot of work. There’s never really a break until you can find really trustworthy people.”

Harry nodded happily, but inside he felt a little solemn. They were having a baby, was it really time to make such financial risks?

Harry swallowed, “Are you sure this is all within your budget? I mean the traveling fees alone.”

“Our budget you mean? And, Harry, what’s going on? Before I left you were so supportive and now you’re questioning my judgment?”

“No, Louis, I am supportive. I just don’t understand why you have to go all the way to LA. I mean...” Harry sighed.

“There’s enough people in LA, we’ll be fine. Have you forgotten we have 30 K followers on Instagram alone? All we have to do is announce our shop along with the other promo we will be doing around the city,” His voice was edged and Harry knew he was clearly aggravated.

Harry hated when they fought but this was important, “Lou, people might get a skateboard once a year. I’m sure you will do fine the first several months but this isn’t a grocery store, people won’t be coming back within a week.”

Louis stood up angrily, “Thanks for spoiling dinner.”

“Louis,” Harry called softly, today was supposed to be such a good day. He was going to tell Louis they had their very own baby on the way.

He finished eating, wrapping Louis’ bowl up and placing it in the fridge along with the left overs, knowing he would eat later. He fed the dogs before walking into their bedroom where Louis lied quietly, Harry could tell he was asleep.

Deciding it would be best not to wake him up, he turned on the TV in their living room, watching a poorly acted movie on Hallmark with a used-to-be respected actress that he would not remember the title of but somehow made him feel better despite that. He rubbed his stomach, checking up on their very tiny baby wanting to reassure their love that this wasn’t going to happen every day. They only fought when it was really important, baby needed to know that.

Right at the end of the movie, Louis walked into the living room, sitting down on their much-used couch. He looked straight at the screen as though he was thinking carefully of what he was going to say. Harry played with the frayed ends of the blanket covering him, needing Louis to understand why he was worried and that he absolutely did believe in him.

“Louis, I – no, don’t interrupt,” Harry started, “I love you so much and I support you in everything you do. I met you in your first shop and I’ve supported your career since. I just worry because –,” He stopped himself, wanting to tell him but only when they were both clear headed and happy.

“I just don’t get what happened. What changed since I was gone?” Louis asked softly, moving the blanket to rub Harry’s leg.

“I wanted to tell you later, when we were happy or before having sex or something,” Louis scoffed and Harry glared at him before continuing, “When you were gone, I found out that now...I’m really truly pregnant.”

“I knew it,” Louis laughed loudly, Harry briefly thought about how this laugh reminded him of when Sam and Frodo were reunited after their rescue from Mount Doom. He would have to tell Louis later.

“You knew?” Harry gushed.

“Of course I knew! I was waiting for you to figure it out. I felt it in my gut,” Louis smiled.

“So...um...that’s why I’m nervous about this whole LA gig, you’re going to be gone a lot,” Harry sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, trust me, we will figure something out. Anyways, this is going to be a slow process, we haven’t even found a space yet.” Louis massaged the back of Harry’s tense neck, an apology for the way they both had acted at dinner.

“And you know that guy Erick? The one who used to work in my shop but moved to Orange County to be closer to his son? Well, he’s in a bit of a bad spot so he is really excited to do whatever I need,” Louis reassured.

“Now, let’s not worry about that anymore, let’s celebrate,” Louis pulled Harry up to kiss him properly, the rest of the night spent in pure bliss.

__

The rest of the summer flew by, Harry spending most of his time at the museum as their events came and go. Mr. Owen was of course delighted and Harry almost go emotional on Little Acadians day because that would be him soon enough.

When school started, Harry was definitely showing and he couldn’t help but keep talking about it to the other staff members. The only issue was that Harry had the worst class of 7th graders he had ever had. They continuously played on their phones so Harry literally had a basket full of phones. He was not a push over when it came to school, he was getting paid to teach and that’s what he was going to do. It was even worse when he would come home knowing Louis wouldn’t be home that night because he had a meeting in Houston or LA.

He liked it when Louis was home and could talk to the baby, their little baby. Another blessing was that he was experiencing less pregnancy symptoms and about halfway through his pregnancy, about 19 weeks. Plus, exciting things were to take place. Harry’s next doctor appointment would reveal the sex of the baby and they could really start planning the nursery. 

__

Harry was lying down after a tough day, Louis calling him to let him know he would be home shortly when his phone rang again.

“Louis, for the love of god I was just about to fall asleep those kids were hormonal demons today and don’t you dare say ‘kind of like you’ because you know I haven’t been hormonal,” Harry snapped.

“Well, hello to you too,” Anne’s voice responded. 

“Mom!” Harry flushed, “in my defense you usually don’t call until around 7."

“Bad day, huh?” He could hear her sympathetic smile.

“It’s so irritating because I actually feel great, just a little tired but it’s those kids. Every other class, I might have a one or two trouble makers but this class, ugh, it’s every single one of them. Why won’t they let me enjoy this part of my pregnancy before I go into full whale mode.”

“I wish I could help you but I have no advice to give, I was never a teacher as you very well know. Are you disciplining them enough? Maybe give them more homework,” Anne suggested, he could hear his father in the background asking about plumber that was supposed to come.

“They’re hard to the bone, if I give them more work they act out more. Honestly, I don’t want to talk about them anymore. I love my job too much to let them ruin it. And besides, I have a baby on the way, that’s all I’ve wanted these past two years,” Harry smiled, he hated negativity and the energy it brought.

“You’re right! Is it okay if I still come over this weekend? Is your appointment on Thursday?”

“I would love for you to come over, and yes, we find out the sex Thursday afternoon Louis is taking half a day, he’s actually letting someone else close the shop for once,” Harry smiled.

“You both work so hard,” She sighed.

“I know, and he’s doing a whole set for Halloween so he’s been staying there even longer. Sometimes I feel so bad for making us live an hour away from his business. It’s really not right,” Harry rubbed his stomach, weighing the options; he loved their house so much and wants their baby to be able to be around nature and to play in the woods.

“Love, I’m so sorry but I have to go, the plumber is here, listen, we’ll talk about this more when I get there on Friday, don’t tell me anything until I get there! Love you,” she chirped.

Harry told her he loved her too before hanging up.

__

“It looks like you are having a baby girl!” The ultrasound technician smiled, waving the wand around again.

“Um, I hate to ask but you had a little trouble at the beginning because Baby wasn’t exactly showing us their bits, so is it okay if you look again?” Harry asked, Louis laughing next to where he lied.

“Sure, yeah, absolutely,” The red-haired girl smiled, she looked as though no one else had exactly asked her that before.

“Okay, so I’m looking again and this is definitely a baby girl, see that’s her little vagina, she was just being a bit stubborn at the beginning.”

“Awww, look at her, well now she’s just showing off,” Harry laughed, tears running down his cheeks.

“Kind of like you,” Louis responded, his eyes just as watery.

“Oh, hogwash,” Harry scoffed, but Louis could tell that he was secretly pleased.

__

They spent the rest of the night discussing nursery themes and potential names, Harry continuously shouting for a fairy garden theme, or the shire.

“Look, Louis, we could make her a little round door and her walls covered in moss like Hobbiton. It would be so beautiful. And If you don’t agree then we have to do the fairy garden theme,” Harry shook his head, writing more notes in his “baby” notebook.

“Harry, our child is not a hobbit,” Louis kicked Harry’s leg softly, causing him to mess up whatever he was writing to which Harry responded with a “heyyy.”

“I’m ignoring that and thinking what is we named her Eowyn? Or Arwen, though I feel Eowyn screams more girl power,” Harry nodded seriously.

“Oh my god...” Louis rubbed his face in exasperation. 

“What?” Harry asked accusingly. 

“You are such a goddamn nerd,” Louis yelled before laughing as Harry hit him repeatedly with a pillow. 

Harry huffed when he finally sat back down, still glaring at Louis, “well, since you are such a cool dude, I have another name. It’s really dear to us because where we are from and where we met.”

“Tell me,” Louis smiled.

“Magnolia Marie Tomlinson, we could call her Maggie for short,” Harry suggested, his notebook held tightly to his chest.

Louis thought it over, saying the name over in his head, “I love it.”

__

Louis just fell into a blissful sleep when he felt a hand shake his shoulder, “Louis, psstt,” Harry whispered.

“Harry for the love of god we aren’t talking behind a teacher’s back,” Louis looked at his little spoon, who had rolled over to face him.

“Louis, what happens when she starts her period?” Harry asked nervously, ignoring his husband’s smart comment.

This was clearly distressing Harry, even keeping him up and Louis couldn’t help but laugh in amazement, “I don’t know YouTube? Now, let’s get some sleep.”

“YouTube! Louis, I’m not teaching my daughter about the blood coming from her private parts by showing her a YouTube video,” Harry gasped.

“Harry, my mother, your mother, your sister, my little sister. Now, please let me sleep,” Louis yawned.

“Oh, that’s very true. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that, it was just I’m so worried... oh whatever,” Harry sighed, looking at a sleeping Louis. 

__

“Louis I told you to pause the game before it starts!” Harry shouted, handing him an ice-cold beer and placing the chips and salsa on the table.

It was the Panthers vs. the Broncos and Harry had missed football season so much. It was his favorite sport and also some of the fondest memories with his family. They played a game of football every Thanksgiving and his father used to take Harry and his brother and sister to a home Saints game at least once a year.

Harry flopped down, rubbing his stomach while also looking longingly at Louis’ beer, “You know I wouldn’t trade being pregnant for anything in the world but I do miss that.”

“I don’t need to drink this. How about I cut it out for you?” Louis asked, watching the TV screen intently though the game was still fairly boring at this point.

“No, this is the first game of the season and I already stopped us from getting chicken wings because I knew I would get serious heartburn. Don’t worry about it,” Harry laughed.

“Oh, damn it! I forgot to open that for you,” Harry was about to grab Louis’ beer when Louis protested.

“Babe, I can do that myself.”

“I know but I have to get my phone anyways,” Harry stood up, grabbing Louis’ beer as he went.

“I could have done that as well,” Louis shouted from the couch.

Harry ignored him as he opened one of the drawers to grab the bottle opener, which played the army anthem every time you opened a bottle. They had won it during a Dirty Santa game at a Christmas party years ago. He quickly shoved the opener back in the drawer, muffling the loud song. He was just about to grab his phone when it rang with an unknown number.

“Hello,” Harry greeted, letting the dogs back inside as he waited for the person to respond.

“Ha - Harry,” a woman’s voice choked, a chill went down Harry’s spine as he connected the voice to Emilia’s, Louis’ younger sister. He hadn’t heard her voice in three years.

“Emilia...” Harry said her name questioningly; she never called unless it was to ask for money or a place to stay. Which had stopped since three years ago, when Louis’ grandmother passed away. She showed up to her mother’s house strung out on who knows what after completely missing the funeral to beg Louis for money. Since that day Louis had forbidden himself and Harry to ever help her.

Her bad decisions started when she dropped out of college because a much older man convinced her that she could be a highly sought after model. He took several nude pictures of her and sent them to various creeps. For a short time, she was making a lot of money from it and also getting a lot of drugs. Eventually her beautiful looks deteriorated as her body suffered from her addictions.

The issue was that they had tried a million times to save her, letting her stay with them, getting her a job. She had even worked for Mr. Owen in the museum while Harry taught during the school year. Each time, she quit to go back to her abusive boyfriend and his trailer/meth lab. When they sent money that she cried she needed for food, it was obvious where it was going. While both her mother and father put her in various rehabs. They learned slowly one of the many adult lessons people learn in life: you can’t help people who don’t want to help themselves.

“Harry, listen I really need money, you don’t understand. This isn’t like last time, I swear,” She cried, her voice shaking.

The issue, again, was that every plea for money was never like the “last time.” They found out quickly that she became quite an actress whenever she cried for help. The problem was that neither Louis nor Harry used to be able to say no, no matter how much they knew she was lying.

“Emilia, you know I’m not supposed to give you money. What do you need? I’ll buy it for you. Food?” Harry willed his voice to sound stronger than it was.

"NO, Harry,” Her voice sounded desperate, and Harry could tell that she was not acting.

“You don’t understand. I need money. I owe some people. Ty owes some people. Nothing else will do.”

Harry felt his strength weaken, “How much exactly? And how am I going to get this to you?”

“Oh, Harry, thank you, thank you!” She finally sounded relieved, “And don’t worry, I’ll stop by or meet you somewhere while Louis is gone. Please don’t tell Louis.”

Harry wasn’t exactly comfortable with her coming to his house while owing violent people money, “ NO, I’ll um, I’ll meet you somewhere. And how much?”

“I just need $200, the rest I already have,” She said quietly.

Harry gasped, “$200!? Emilia, I’m a schoolteacher and this has to be from my account. How could you possibly owe more than $200?”

“Harry, I know. I promise that I wont ever bother you again,” Emilia answered.

She never went to her parents for help, knowing that they would force her to move back home and go to another treatment facility. It was a sad cycle.

“Well, I know for a fact it won’t be happening anymore. Louis and I are having a baby and we won’t have the time or money to help you,” Harry knew it sounded harsh, but he had a daughter on the way and that changed everything. Her safety and health was so much more important to him than making sure Emilia didn’t get in trouble again.

The phone was quiet for a while, then Emilia replied, voice sounding forcibly happy, as though she was hiding a deep sadness, as though she was finally realizing that everyone was moving on with their lives, “You’re having a baby?! Aww, I know how long you’ve wanted that. No one told me I was going to be an aunt...”

Harry swallowed. He wasn’t exactly sure how much of an aunt she could be and how she expected anyone to contact her and tell her so.

“Okay, well let’s meet at that gas station right across from the “Welcome to Abita Springs” sign. Again, I owe you so much,” She thanked fervently. Another day promised to her.

__

Harry nervously got out of his car, eyeing Emilia who was already standing outside of her worn-down truck, a man in the passenger’s seat who he assumed was Ty.

“Oh! Look how big you are,” she cooed, her face as hollow as death.

Harry almost couldn’t stand to look at her, it was a painful reminder of what she had become. Harry had seen her in her prime when he had first started dating Louis and Louis had to pick her up on their way to their fourth date because her car had broken down. She had been beautiful and full of life.

“Isn’t it great? I’m 20 weeks,” Harry smiled, eyeing the truck nervously as Ty stared him down.

She nodded her head, smiling as she said, “It’s fantastic! I know how long you’ve both wanted this....”

Ty coughed loudly, Emilia turning around to stare at him, “Okay, Ty!” 

“I’m sorry, can I have the money now?” Harry reached into his pocket, grabbing the money out of his wallet. 

He handed it cautiously to her, “it’s all there, but.... Emilia, I can’t do this again. Not only can I not afford it, I have a baby girl on the way and I don’t want her around this.”

Emilia nodded her head sadly, looking up at him as her voice choked yet again, her eyes watering, “Does that mean I can’t see her when she’s born?”

Harry bit his lip, “Um, you can come to the hospital. My C-section is scheduled for January 14th, so any time that day, or later. You know, I’ll be there for a few days.

“And... maybe, you could... wash up really well before coming, because she’ll be a new baby and all. And then, well, I’m sure you can talk to Louis while you’re there and ask him if you can stop by our house one day.”

“You know he would never allow it,” She laughed wetly.

“He loves you a lot, you know. That’s why he doesn’t want to see you...he, he can’t stand seeing you like this,” Harry looked down at her feet as he said this.

“Well, all right, January 14th, I’ll be there, I’m a just write it down so I don’t forget,” She smiled, her hair oily and her dark eyes crinkling.

“Bye, Emilia,” Harry smiled, reaching out to hug her.

She hugged back tightly, rubbing his stomach happily afterwards. Harry knew that she needed that, a hug from someone who truly loved her. She needed all of that and more, but she refused to give herself that. 

__

Harry was walking around in just his small shorts, it was a very stormy Saturday and due to that, their electricity went out which meant no air condition on a warm, October day.

“Mmm,” Louis hummed as Harry walked in front of him, he was lying on the couch uselessly.

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t you start, I’m too hot –” 

“You can say that again,” Louis interrupted.

“Louis...seriously,”   

“What...you won’t have to do any of the work, just bend over the couch and I’ll take care of it,” Louis laughed. 

Harry thought it through, smirking as he stared at Louis’ erection, truth was they had both been fairly horny when they woke up, but the storm and electricity going out had prevented them from seeking out release.

“Well, I’m pregnant so I shouldn’t have to do any work,” Harry remarked.

“Babe, you rode me hard literally two days ago,” Louis recalled, watching as Harry pulled down his shorts.

“Hm, well, all I’m going to do is spread and stretch my legs. I’m lying on my back comfortably...oh, and on the bed not the couch,” Harry walked naked towards their bedroom, Louis following happily behind.

Louis’s thrusts came in slowly, enjoying the heat and tightness. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, closing his eyes in bliss. He mewled happily when Louis’ thrusts gained speed.

“Hmm, you like that?”

“Ew, Louis, didn’t you just say a few days ago that we weren’t in High School?” Harry chastised but smiled as he stretched his arms over Louis’ head. 

“You do like it though, obviously,” Louis smirked, leaning down to kiss all over Harry’s face. “I love you, you know? Carrying our baby so beautifully. You’re the best pregnant person the world has ever seen.” 

Harry laughed, leaning up to meet Louis halfway, kissing him hard, “You know I’m just teasing you, I’ve been feeling frisky lately –ahhh!” 

Louis breathed heavily, “too much talking,” before leading Harry to his climax, Harry was the pregnant one, he deserved to go first, and Louis came shortly afterwards. Then he rubbed Harry’s tummy that was now slick with sweat and come.

“I love you so much,” Harry laughed, playing with his unicorn and cross necklaces that were now both ever present on his chest; both of which Louis gave him.

“You know how much I love you,” Louis kissed his cheek before turning Harry over so that he was facing him and rubbed his back affectionately.

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, there was a loud beep twice and the lights turned on. Harry looked at Louis before laughing loudly, both silently agreeing that their sex life seemed to fix a lot of things. 

__

Halloween was now here and Louis and Harry were hosting their annual “Down by the Bayou” Halloween party. The swamp could be very creepy, especially at night, and especially on Halloween. Harry made his famous pumpkin cookies and used the pumpkin cookie cutter to shape them as such while Louis decorated the house under the instructions of Harry.

They were dressed up as 1940’s “Swamp Lovers” (as Harry called them) who had tragically been eaten by alligators while on a date...in a boat, which Harry went into a lot of detail about why they were on a boat in the middle of the night. Because of the time period, their love was forbidden so they had decided to go out in the open in moonlight where anyone who walked out onto their porch could see them...and then got eaten by alligators.

“This will be the best Halloween yet!” Harry chirped enthusiastically.

“If your bump is anything to go by,” Louis smiled, grabbing a handful of Harry’s homemade kettle-cooked popcorn.

“OH it is, but I actually know for a fact that next Halloween will be even better. Our first Halloween with a little one and hopefully by then I’ll already be pregnant with number two.” Harry danced around the kitchen, making sure everything was in its place before the company arrived.

“I mean how lucky are our kids that they have the coolest dads who host the coolest parties?” Harry asked, shuffling the black napkins so they looked more “inviting.”

Louis hummed, “Mmm, babe, I’m not sure adults sitting around playing scrabble is considered cool.”

“I’m going to ignore that comment,” Harry shrugged before he could stop himself and completed his statement,

“It’s just funny to me because I remember when I moved into your studio apartment above the shop and you bought me a pizza and wine because I was homesick and what else...oh, that’s right, scrabble. You weren’t too cool for it then.”

“That’s because I will do anything in the world for you.” 

Harry smiled, “I know.” 

Louis played scrabble cheerfully, placing words that he thought described Harry and kissing his nose after each turn, hearing the “aww’s” from their friends who eventually gave up after the fourth time. Then, when the beer started to kick in, Louis started to describe their sex life which Harry pretended to hate.

After the several games of scrabble, they went out to the swamp and told ghost stories like children. It was a tradition and by far Louis’ favorite part. He loved hearing Harry’s long-winded stories that felt like they would never end and usually never had a creepy element to them. Louis, on the other hand, loved the attention so his stories were usually ridiculous but funny (if Harry’s loud barks were anything to go by).

All in all, Halloween was another success at the Tomlinson residence.

__

“I’m so ready to eat my weight in cranberries and turkey. OH, and my grandmother’s dressing,” Harry rubbed his stomach as Magnolia evidently kicked harder.

They were on their way to Harry’s parent’s house for Thanksgiving, Louis’ mother had decided early on that she was going on a girls’ weekend with the rest of her divorcee mother friends. Rosalina decided to stay at school, not having a long enough break to drive home for Thanksgiving. And Louis’ father was busy with his new family. So Louis was prepared to spend time with Harry’s family, he enjoyed it much more than his own presently except for the fact that he missed his baby sister.

“Oh yeah, and pumpkin pie and pecan pie...” Harry went on pretty much naming every dish that would be present at the family gathering.

“So basically everything?” Louis laughed. 

“Ohhh yeah!” The two-hour drive went quickly enough, Harry reading The Fellowship of The Ring for the 15th time. He had always tried to get Louis into it, and he did enjoy the movies, but the books were a bit too much.

Upon arrival, they were greeted enthusiastically by everyone, Harry’s sister Elizabeth was especially excited, having not seen him since he told her he was pregnant.

“I promise I’ll make it to your baby shower if you hurry up and set a date. You only have two months now!”

Harry quirked his right eyebrow at her, “Liz, I’m not having a baby shower.”

“What!” Anne and Elizabeth said at the same time. 

“H, you have to. This is your first baby,” Noah said as he sat down next to Louis.

“Besides,” Noah continued, “I thought you were obsessed with everything baby. Why would you skip one of the biggest parts?”

“I’ll have you guys know that the reason I’m not crazy about having a baby showers is that I don’t want people giving me gifts that won’t go along with her nursery theme,” Harry rubbed his tummy affectionately as he faced the criticism from his family.

“Darling, that’s why you tell people what the theme is and have a registry wish-list from the stores you want,” Anne shook her head, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table.

“You know, I just don’t get it. You’ve been to plenty of baby showers, you should have known this.”

“I usually hand made blankets, I never actually looked into it. I saw a baby shower invitation and I looked at the date. The themes were usually boring anyways,” Harry pursed his lips, his eyebrows raised as though he was trying to think of a counter-argument but Louis knew it was his “annoyed I was wrong” look.

“Now, tell me what your theme is and what stores you are looking into. Also, I’m mailing these invitations out tomorrow, I can’t believe you waited this long.”

“Are you telling me I’m going to be spending the day on computer? And my theme is fairy garden slash woodland creatures slash the Shire. I’m making a lot of the things myself but I was ordering some things from The Land of Nod,” Harry answered, everyone laughing at his response which made him glare across the room.

“I will not be mocked.” He stood up clumsily, his baby bump betraying him.

__

Harry walked into the nursery, crowded with things he had made and presents they had received from the baby shower. He placed his Hobbit dollhouse (one that he had made years ago when he was desperately bored at the museum all day) on the tree bark shelf placed on the wall. His honeycomb shelves were full of little miniature trinkets such as a tea set, flowers in little pots, a golden bicycle, and the softest stuffed bunny ever made that Elizabeth had bought him.

He placed the tree stump pillows that his fellow teacher and friend, Maria had bought him, around the fairy and unicorn activity floor mat. His little daughter’s drawers and closet were already filled to the brim with clothes. To say the least, he felt such immense gratitude that he cried. His child was so loved and she hadn’t even been born yet. 

__

“Happy, happy birthday,” Harry sing-songed as he presented the chocolate cobbler to Louis, his bump, though, prevented him from walking very efficiently.

“Thank you.” Louis pulled Harry down to sit next to him after he placed the pan and two forks down on the coffee table. Then proceeded to lift Harry’s shirt up and kiss all over his tummy.

“I’m beyond ready for her to be here,” Louis said, Harry sitting with his legs across Louis’ lap as Louis kept his hand on his bump.

“How do you think I feel? I’m the one carrying here.”

Louis lifted his Coca-Cola bottle in a “cheers” gesture, Harry cutting up the cobbler with his fork before digging in. They both gazed happily at the Christmas tree, several gifts under it from their families. Louis had told both of their families that if any of them wanted to see them on Christmas they would have to come to their house because traveling was too uncomfortable for Harry. Harry had protested this but to little (or no) avail. Which meant, of course, that everyone was coming over to their house tomorrow.

“Tomorrow morning I want to show you your Christmas gift before everyone gets here,” Louis told Harry as he ate the perfectly moist dessert.

“Ooh, I’m excited!” Harry did a little jig as he leaned over to kiss Louis.

“I really think you’re going to love it, this is honestly the best gift I’ve ever given you,” Louis almost wanted to show him now, but he knew he had to wait until the cold morning, when it was bright and he could see properly.

They both were extremely excited now, and probably would wake up in the early morning like little children excited for what Santa brought. And soon enough they would be woken by little children excited to see what Santa brought.

__

They walked into the woods, a few miles away from the house. Harry kept asking why on earth his present was this far away from the house until he saw it and his mouth dropped. Around a couple of trees stood a brick wall; a blue round door interrupted the wall. It looked like it led to a Hobbit hole. Louis pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked it, leading Harry inside where a metal bench with floral details stood between two trees. On another tree, a hammock with a cushion swung from a tree while across from it on the other side, a wooden swing made with rope was attached to a tree.

From here, Harry could see that the brick wall went all the way around in a circular format. His was speechless. It was so beautiful, quiet, and peaceful, like a children’s storybook.

“This is your secret garden. I know I didn’t plant anything but I thought that once winter was over you’d prefer to have your own choice of flowers. I want this to be your sanctuary where you can have some alone time, read or just enjoy your plants,” Louis said was he walked around the area.

“Louis, this is,” Harry couldn’t finish because his eyes watered severely as he began to sob.

“You’re,” he took a deep breath, “the best husband in the world.”

“And before you get your senses back, yes, this is still on our property,” Louis laughed.

Harry looked around in amazement, “how did you get this built without me knowing? Who built this? How much did this cost?”

“I have my ways, and I’ve met a couple of people. Don’t worry or ask about the price. I wanted to do this,” Louis smiled, walking towards Harry to wrap his arms around him.

“This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me,” Harry shook his head in shock.

He couldn’t wait to be able to fill the little sanctuary with countless flowers, his noticed that Louis had a path made with stones to each of the resting areas so that Harry could plant around them. Everything was so thought-out and perfect; it was too much.

“I’m guessing you’re pleased?” Louis asked happily.

“Pleased?! I’m more than pleased. I don’t think there is a word for how happy I am right now. I honestly can’t believe it,” Harry sighed as he rubbed the tears still pouring out of his eyes.

Harry kept a hand on his tummy as he glanced around, taking in the magic again. This was a dream, this did not happen to normal people. No one’s husband went out of his way to build him or her a real secret garden. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea that Louis actually did it. Louis had remembered all those conversations Harry had thought were just morning ramblings, when the sunlight streamed into the room and the dust danced in it like snow. When he had whispered about how much he loved magic, how much he loved the magic of storybooks and secret woods and gardens. Places only characters went to, not real people.

But this was real. They were having a baby after three years spent trying. And Louis had built him his very own secret garden. 

__

The sound akin to a baby tiger awoke Harry from his sleep, he reached over to the crib attached to their bed and grabbed his most precious baby. She was only three weeks old, and Harry couldn’t believe that she was real. Again, he was struck with how beautiful life could be. When you held your little girl, you held everything that would ever really truly matter to you.

“Well, hello, my little elf fairy princess,” Harry laughed, lightly stroking her nose, “are you hungry?”

He took his shirt off of his shoulder and led her to his nipple, she quickly attached, briefly gazing up at him before closing her eyes. Harry stroked her red cheeks, amazed at her beauty. Louis shuffled beside him and Harry moved his arm to massage to his neck, they were both exhausted. The only problem with breastfeeding is that they couldn’t take turns. Harry had pumped a few times but Magnolia simply didn’t respond well to the bottle, especially at night she preferred to feed directly from Harry.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Harry stroked her tiny tummy as she ate happily.

The connection between them was felt in the gazes she gave him, how he knew exactly what she needed. He loved when he bathed her in the sink, big flower shaped cushion protecting her as he gently massaged her little feet. And then afterwards, when he laid her on the changing mat and made sure her skin was moisturized by practically using the entire bottle of lotion. It was all so new and nerve wrecking yet the best thrill he’s ever had.

He loved watching Louis with her, his amazement at how beautiful she was – at how theirs she was. He was the perfect father and Harry wanted to know why he was so lucky. 

__

“What dodo, daddy?” Harry turned around from where he was chopping the strawberries for the fresh, homemade oatmeal to see his two-year-old toddler with a head full of tight ringlets walking up to him.

“I’m making your breakfast,” Harry smiled, putting his knife down to pick her up and give her a bunch of kisses.

“Where papa?” She turned her head to the side like a confused puppy and Harry couldn’t help but giggle.

“He’s outside, remember you’re going swimming?”

Fella and Dalia came rushing into the kitchen as Louis walked back inside, placing his sunglasses on the nearest counter. Harry smiled knowingly, he was nervous about Maggie being in the water, even after Harry reminded him that they were both going to be out there with her, holding her along with her floaties. Harry wanted her to know how to swim early on and they had put her in the water a couple of times while she was a baby.

“How is it looking?” Harry asked, placing Magnolia back on the ground so she could run towards Louis.

“Good,” Louis nodded, playing with Maggie’s curls, “now, how’s my Shirley Temple?”

“You both are eating two bowls of oatmeal and I’ve made sure they are loaded with fruit.”

Louis looked at Maggie’s face worriedly, “Let’s make a run for it, Mags.”

He ran with her to the kitchen door, Maggie laughing loudly before he turned back around and sat her in her booster seat. Harry let her play on the iPad, it was the only time of day she was allowed to play on technology and it was a fun educational game that helped to get in her head the alphabet, numbers, and colors.

Harry watched concerned as she moved her face mere inches away from the screen, “baby, don’t watch so closely.”

“She’s been doing that a lot lately,” Harry told Louis, sitting down beside him. “And for the past few weeks she’s been squinting and rubbing her eyes a lot. I thought it was just her allergies but now I don’t know.”

Louis watched their daughter stare at the device closely, “You think we should get it checked out?” 

__

They sat in a room in Dr. Beauchamp’s office; she was a pediatric ophthalmologist and had just informed them that Magnolia was in need of glasses. Magnolia had fallen asleep after the screenings and exams and Harry couldn’t help the tears sliding down his face.

“Well, our daughter is blind as a bat,” Louis sighed, rubbing Harry’s thigh in comfort.

Harry could only muster a sort of growl at Louis’ comment.

“I mean it was bound to happen. She had perfect genes. Too perfect, it was bound to counteract somewhere,” Louis rubbed his face aggressively, shaking his head.

Harry gaped at him, now was really not the time to make jokes, their child had a hard time seeing and Harry had chastised her for standing too close to things. He was about to tell Mr. Funny, when he realized that Louis didn’t have a smirk, he was being completely serious.

“You’re actually serious?” Harry asked in disbelief. 

“Well, yeah, have you seen us?” 

“Oh my god...” Harry said in amazement, staring Louis down with one eyebrow raised. 

__

Harry had just buckled up Maggie in her car seat after work when his phone rang with a call from Jennifer.

“Hello,” Harry asked nervously, Jennifer rarely called Harry, getting updates on him through Louis.

He heard her breathe heavily, obviously trying to control her voice, “I just needed you to let, to let,” her voice cracked as she began to cry, “I’m so sorry, it’s just Emilia. They found her. She’s gone.”

Harry stood in shock, rubbing Maggie’s fist where she had her hand wrapped around finger. He wasn’t sure what to say, he was in complete shock.

“Does Louis know?” He finally asked. 

“He wasn’t answering, I think he’s driving home.”

“Okay, um, don’t worry about it, I’ll let him know when he gets home. Just focus on yourself right now,” Harry tried to comfort her, but what can you say to a woman who just lost her daughter?

__

They sat in the church quietly; Louis had spent the past few days being quiet. He talked to Harry at night about how guilty he felt for having not spoken to her in years. Harry hadn’t seen her since he gave her the money; she had never shown up to the hospital. When Louis seemed to be a bit more clear-headed, Harry had told him how he had secretly met with her and told her to come talk to him.

At the end of the day, Louis still blamed himself. And as they sat through her funeral, he could feel the tension and sorrow coming from Louis. The entire family blamed themselves, wondering what they could have done differently, maybe if they had just let her stay with them without suggesting treatment. But in his gut, Harry knew it still wouldn’t have worked. She was a victim to a disease and victim to an abusive relationship she thought she deserved.

Magnolia started to get antsy; they had been in here for a while and the service hadn’t started yet. Funerals were not exactly toddler- friendly and he had wanted to leave her with his mother but she wanted to pay her respects as well.

“I’m going to take her outside for a little bit,” Harry whispered to Louis.

Harry led her outside of the church, taking her to little swing set near the Sunday school buildings. As he pushed her in the swing, a truck pulled into the parking lot. Ty got out of the truck in a shabby black shirt and jeans. Michael had warned him beforehand to not dare show his face at his daughter’s funeral.

Ty stared at Harry as he helped Maggie get out of the baby swing. He walked into the church quickly, and Harry waited for the inevitable. He knew both Michael and Louis wouldn’t allow it and he didn’t want Maggie to see Louis like that. He turned her around as he heard the ruckus, glancing to see Louis and Michael pulling Ty out of the church.

“Don’t you ever show your face around this family ever again! I promise you you will regret it,” Michael shouted.

He heard a shuffle and looked to see Louis tackling Ty to the ground. Harry wanted to join in at one point, use his countless boxing classes but he knew it was best to stay out of it at this point.

Ty slammed his door as he got back into his car, dust following him as he sped out. Michael, with his shoulders slumped, went back into the church. Louis watched Harry from the steps, gaining eye contact before going back inside, his face red with tears.

__

Harry finished his routine of playing out the capture of New Orleans during the Civil War on a cardboard box strip he had made, with Union and Confederate army miniature plastic figurines on it.

“Now, you guys know that for you mid-semester paper you have to write about a battle or important person during the Civil War, so consider getting started on that. And don’t forget that I need your permission slips signed to go the reenactment camp by this Friday,” Harry smiled at his students as the bell rang. He quickly placed his figurines back into his small pencil bag and placing the board on one of his shelves.

He sighed as he sat down at his desk. It was finally lunch break and he didn’t have lunch duty today. He checked his phone, the babysitter having sent him multiple photos of Maggie playing in the sandbox; her little curls wrapping around her glasses’ strap.

He texted Jennifer, asking how she was doing, hoping she was doing as well as she could be before checking for anything from Louis.

Louis hadn’t sent him anything and Harry sighed at this, rubbing his face tiredly. Louis and he had been through some rough patches before, that was life but this was by far the worst one yet. Louis couldn’t stop blaming himself for Emilia and the fact that he hadn’t seen her before she died. Harry loved her dearly, and of course he was sad, but he knew it wasn’t Louis’ fault. 

__

“Louis, I think we need to talk. And I mean really talk, not where you ignore me and go sulk somewhere else,” Harry entered their bedroom after having put Maggie to sleep.

Louis looked up from where he was answering emails.

“And for the love of god stop answering emails in our bed,” Harry snapped. 

Louis looked up at Harry, “You know I’m leaving for LA next week, these re important.” 

“Then do it in the living room,” Harry walked into their bathroom to prepare for bed. 

“How can you be so...” Louis shot back, moving his laptop to the table. 

“How can I be so what? What? God, Louis, I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this. It wasn’t your fault. You were one of the few people in this world that truly loved her and I told her that, she knew that.”

“I didn’t let her talk to me,” Louis responded.

“Louis, when did she want to talk to you besides asking for money? When was the last time she called Rosalina to check up on her? She didn’t. She stopped caring but we never stopped caring about her, we simply kept living our own lives,” Harry journeyed back to the bed, reaching his hand out for Louis.

Louis rubbed Harry’s knuckles, “You don’t understand what I’m feeling, Harry. You spoke with her and you helped her. She knew I wouldn’t and even though what you’re saying makes sense, it doesn’t feel right.”

“Lou, do you need to speak with someone? Someone who can actually help you figure all these emotions out in ways that I can’t?” Harry leaned toward Louis, moving himself to sit in Louis’ lap.

“I’ll see,” Louis sighed as he kissed Harry deeply, rubbing his back.

“Mourn her, remember her, but don’t punish yourself,” Harry tucked Louis’ hair behind his ear.

“I will, I mean, I’ll try. Right now, it’s all too much; I think going to LA next week is really what I need. Just to get away, you know?”

“It’s perfect, you can clear your head and get some business done. Maybe even go to the beach.”

“Listen, Haz, I promise I’ll come back ready to be active with you and Mags,” Louis said.

“I was thinking as well, that...maybe you know, you could write about Emilia. What it was like living with her as a child and the kind of person she was. For the children, so that you’ll always have that little story ready for them.”

“Children? Are you ready for a second one, already?”

Harry smiled as he placed his hand on his stomach, “Is now a good time to tell you I’m pregnant?”

Louis’ face instantly brightened, “are you serious? We’re having another little one?”

Harry laughed, nodding his head as Louis kissed him fervently. They were going to be okay. Louis was going to be okay and Emilia was always going to be loved.

__

Magnolia threw a piece of her turkey on the ground, watching as the dogs ran towards it. One of her favorite things was feeding the dogs, even after Louis and Harry told her to only let them lick her plate once she was finished eating.

“So,” Harry began, rubbing his now large bump, “I think I have a name for this one.”

They had just found out they were having another little girl and Louis and Harry had both tried to explain it to Magnolia but she still wasn’t quite aware, just knew there was something inside of daddy’s belly.

“Alright, do I at least get to approve it?” Louis asked, smiling as Harry pouted.

“Obviously, I don’t mean to take over the name-giving, listen, I promise you get to completely name our third child,” Harry laughed, adding, “I mean, if you like this name.”

Louis nodded in agreement, “and our fourth child.”

“Aiming for four are we?” Harry smirked. 

“Why not? Let’s have enough children to rule Narnia.”

“I like the way you think, Tomlinson.” Harry swirled his fork in the squash.

“Not in front of our child,” Louis joked, laughing when Harry glared at him. 

“Anyways, I was thinking, what if we named her, uh, Rooney Emilia?”

Harry glanced at Magnolia, trying to avoid Louis’ face.

He gave Magnolia another bite of her squash, wiping her mouth as she munched happily, tilting her head back to smile at Harry. This only made Harry giggle, leaning down to kiss his curly-haired beauty.

Louis croaked, “Yeah, that’s a great name. I really like it.”

__

Harry walked into their house, a man carrying a zebra director’s chair in his hands. Louis took in the sight of Harry in his white round sunglasses and floral printed button up, his bump causing the buttons to work extremely hard to keep his shirt closed.

“Um, Haz? What is this?” Louis asked as he walked into the room, holding Maggie.

“It’s a chair. I need it,” Harry explained as though this was common sense.

Louis knew this was his pregnancy brain talking; he was making a lot of purchases under the guise that he needed it.

“And not to be rude, but hi, I’m Louis and who are you?” Louis moved one of his hands off of Maggie to shake the man’s hand.

"Damon, how are you?” 

“Good, and you?” Louis turned to see Harry inspecting the living room. “Haz, how exactly are you going to get into that chair?”

“Watch me,” Harry sighed, “thank you so much, Damon. You were a lot of help."

Harry watched him leave then turned around to face Louis, Maggie reaching her arms out for Harry to hold her.

“Hello, my sweet little lovebug,” Harry kissed her as placed her head on his chest.

“Did you really need help carrying that chair in? It seems lightweight and I could have helped you,” Louis stared at the chair suspiciously as though it were offensive.

“It’s just store policy, anyone who is disabled or unfit to carry a piece of their furniture. It’s nice,” Harry shrugged.

“Or you think he was nice looking,” Louis teased.

“Hmm? No, didn’t notice. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to eat some peanut butter M&M’s and watch Downton Abbey. You’re still playing with Maggie outside, aren’t you?” Harry asked, knowing that Louis was trying to make up for his late hours due to tournaments in New Orleans. 

“Absolutely, we have a lot to do, you just relax.”

__

“You see how firm it is? That means it’s ready and just right. Look at that gorgeous red,” Harry explained to Magnolia as they picked the tomatoes for tonight’s dinner. They heard a baby crying from the porch and they both looked to see Rooney in hysterics.

“Oh, that means your sister is hungry. Come on, got your tomatoes?” Harry asked Maggie, she nodded her head and quickly followed him, holding her little basket full of tomatoes carefully.

As Harry fed Rooney and watched Louis and Maggie wash the tomatoes and chop them, he couldn’t help but feel that wonderful feeling of exploding with love. 

__

Harry held a recently turned two-year-old Rooney in his arms as he watched Magnolia come running towards them from preschool. But she was terribly upset, her eyes littered with tears. Harry had braided her curly hair just for today, it was her first day of pre-school after all, and they were bouncing along as he held his arms out.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked earnestly, he wanted to walk right into that classroom and question every single teacher on how his daughter could have had such an awful day.

She simply shook her head and asked if they could go to the car, though the minute they got home he was going to get an answer out of her. He watched as his yellow tights and white polka dot socks-clan daughter walked sadly to their car, holding his hand tightly. He buckled both of them up in their car seats and watched as Rooney reached her hand out to touch Maggie’s. He smiled at his sweet girls, heart heavy because there was nothing worse for a parent than seeing their children in pain.

When Louis got home, they finally got it out of her about what happened that day. A little boy named Bradley had made fun of her glasses. Louis was furious and Harry didn’t think they would have to deal with any form of bullying until they got to around third grade. How could four year olds bully?

“Well, lovebug, I know exactly what you tell him tomorrow,” Harry said sassily, his hips cocked.

Louis watched amusingly as Harry said, “You tell him: “well, mister, you must eat so many lemons for breakfast because you are so bitter!””

Louis snorted before Harry smacked his head. But Louis watched with delight the next day as he picked Magnolia up from school the next day as she turned around in front of Louis to directly quote Harry to the little punk that must be Bradley. Several of the children giggled and Maggie wore the biggest grin on her face for the rest of the day. 

__

“Daddy!” Rooney screamed, “Sissy was roo!”

Harry looked up from where he was reading in the playroom to see Maggie and Rooney were arguing over who got to play with the Hobbiton dollhouse.

“Sissy was rude? Babies, you can both play with that at the same time, why the fighting?” Harry asked, picking up the little Hobbit figurines that went with it. “See? Look at all of them. No more fighting, they all can fit.”

They played along again, as best a four-year-old and two-year-old could, Rooney having not picked up on quite all the vocabulary quite yet and was still speaking in her baby gibberish.

Within a short few minutes, Magnolia had decided to play teacher with the stuffed animals, which included her stuffed bunny and Rooney’s stuffed cat. This brought on one of Rooney’s fits where she screamed for her “Lily- Lo” as she called her cat.

“MINE LILY-LO, DADDY!” She burst into tears, screaming and hitting her sister, which led to her time-out.

Everything was Rooney’s. ‘No’ and ‘mine’ were her favorite words.

“Sharing is caring!” Harry attempted to calm Rooney down after she was finished with her ten-minute time-out.

Just like magic, they played together again, this time finding ways to frighten him by Maggie closing one end of the jump rope in the toy box and the other end wrapped around the rocking chair and both of them proceeded to jump over and under the five-inch high jump rope. He couldn’t help but watch with joy as Maggie helped Rooney climb over the rope, both of them giggling merrily as they ran and tried to do it again. 

__

“Magnolia, please join your sister outside. I love that you love to read but you also need some fresh air and exercise,” Harry brushed his fingers through her curls as she fervently read Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Maggie loved to read, could spend all day doing it. She was entranced by fantasy and magic, always asking Harry and Louis to buy her art supplies so she could paint or make fairy gardens. She once made a mini-pool with sand and mermaids. And they both loved keeping her imagination alive by helping her create her little worlds.

“Yeah, come with me, couch potato,” Rooney, now seven years old and too smart for her own good, commented.

“Oh, and don’t you tease, you could spend more time reading,” Harry stared at his seven-year-old, her curly hair a messy under the messenger boy hot she had stolen from Harry.

“I read comic books!” She defended herself.

“That’s not the same thing,” Magnolia said, her eyebrows squished together.

“Whatever! When are Papa and Theo getting home? I want people who actually play with me here,” Rooney said as she collected her pencil and notebook to do some bug exploring outside. Louis and Theo had gone to the grocery store, no one else wanting to tag along.

Rooney was the complete opposite of Maggie in so many ways. They were both intelligent and beautiful, but where Magnolia was soft and preferred staying indoors, Rooney was stubborn and a complete outdoors kind of gal. She had vast collections of frogs from the swamp held in cages until Louis and Harry set them free. She loved going camping, exploring, and playing sports. She wasn’t much into the fairies or fantasy worlds as Maggie was, much more interested in superheroes. Where Maggie didn’t mind being the damsel in distress, Rooney wanted to be the one with the sword.

They both loved Lord of the Rings and history, though, which was all Harry needed. Again, Magnoia taking a liking to Arwen while Rooney loved Eowyn. Louis had once laughed about how perfect their names were for each of them.

“Maggie, go play with your sister, that book will still be here when you get back,” Harry told her, going to grab Augustine, their youngest, a mere two-years old.

They had been able to keep the children exactly two years apart, Theo being five, but after Theo they waited three years to have their last baby.

“Alright, well have fun my little fairy princesses,” Harry called as they ran out, Rooney turning around to look at him in horror. He always called her that when he wanted to tease her.

Augustine watched as his sisters left the room, his face constructing to sadness before he burst into tears.

“Alright, let’s go with them, little guy,” Harry cooed, picking up his baby boy as he walked outside.

Harry was playing with Augustine in the sandbox when he heard Rooney and Maggie squeal with delight. He looked up to see them pulling out a kitten out of a tree hollow.

“Girls, its mother might have put him there while she went hunting,” Harry yelled to them.

Rooney wouldn’t have it though, she was convinced the kitten was starving and demanded that Harry get it some of the kitten milk they had from the time they looked after Mr. Owen’s kittens that he had found under his house. He had gone to visit his daughter, and the girls swore to him at the museum that they would take good care of them.

“Okay, fine, we can look after him, but I swear if you see his mother you need to tell me,” Harry sighed as he watched the girls feed the kitten with a bottle.

Harry only allowed it because they had recently lost their wonderful Fella, his arthritis had gotten the best of him and he could hardly walk. They had put him down with sick stomachs. Dalia had passed away before Theo was born; she had run away from Harry while he was heavily pregnant. It was so odd because she had never done anything like that before. The next morning, Louis had found her body on his way to work the next day; she had gone to the highway and was hit by a car.

Both dogs were buried properly in the woods, headstones placed on their graves. They were Harry’s first babies, the best dogs in the world and he still cried thinking about them. They hadn’t been ready to get new pets just yet, it was hard to ever replace them and they knew they never would. All they could do was open their hearts the same way they did with Dalia and Fella, and love the new ones whenever that time came. It definitely wouldn’t be this new kitten, though, they needed to wait until Augustine was older and could be gentler with animals.

“I hope both of you ladies understand that we are going to find a good home for this kitten, he can’t stay with us,” Harry said as he watched them wrap a blanket around it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Rooney said sarcastically, Maggie giggling at her sister.

__

“Oh, cool, it’s an uh, it’s a purse,” Rooney tried to pretend she was delighted as they opened their Christmas presents. As much as she was tough, she didn’t like hurting people, which made Harry immensely proud.

Louis laughed, “It’s not a purse, it’s a messenger bag and look inside.”

Rooney quickly opened it, revealing a magnifying glass, a compass, a real leather notebook, binoculars, and a round red headlamp. She looked as though she were about to cry in delight.

“AHH THIS IS SO COOL!” She screamed, holding everything and squinting her eyes as she did an excited dance. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I’M A REAL EXPLORER NOW, LIKE LEWIS AND CLARK!”

Harry and Louis laughed, watching their children joyfully open their gifts. They had also given Rooney a raccoon tail, Davy Crockett cap that she had already placed on her head. Magnolia was wearing her Luna Lovegood spectrespecs and Luna Lovegood’s wand, along with the Percy Jackson and Fablehaven book series. Theo received his first skateboard, along with a top- notch dinosaur toy collection. Augustine opened up a wooden camera, a car track set, and a “chomp and clack alligator” push toy. All of the kids received a lego set, a theme based on their personalities, and walkie-talkies that all connected to each other.

“We can all go skate together at the park now! Well, except for Daddy and Augustine, but you guys can watch!” Rooney said enthusiastically.

“Gee, thanks, Rooney,” Harry said as Magnolia laughed, Theo was sitting in his lap looking up at him for his reaction.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make Rooney hold Augustine and help you skate and then I’ll give you a big kiss,” Louis smirked as the children all expressed their disgust, even little Augustine imitating his siblings.

“Ahh, this has been the best Christmas ever,” Magnolia sighed happily.

Frodo, the cat Harry swore they weren’t going to keep, ran in and started to play with the wrapping paper on the floor.

“Now, you guys, play for a bit because we’re eating lunch at Mr. Owens at 1:00,” Harry reminded the children, who were already running in various locations around the house, Rooney running towards the door with Theo not far behind. Louis sat on the floor with Augustine and helped him set up his cars. Maggie picked up one of her new books, and Harry went to the kitchen to start making the dishes they were bringing.

It was everything Harry wanted it to be, a perfect Christmas.

__

Harry and Louis got the kids to the living room, made sure all their bags were there and let the older girls head towards the car. It was Mardi Gras so they had a few days off of school and Louis closed the shop for the weekend and they were going to New Orleans for a parade and ball. Each of the kids received their individual mask for the ball, and Magnolia was so delighted that she wouldn’t take hers off.

When they arrived, they went to a café near their hotel for dinner. Magnolia loved the streets of New Orleans, loved the windows and the balconies, the food, the music. During the summer, she always tried to go to work with Louis so she could be here.

“I’ve never understood why we don’t just move here,” She said, eating her shrimp and grits happily as she looked at the band playing on the corner across form them.

“Umm because it would suck! I love our house and never want to leave!” Rooney had ordered gumbo and was eating it quickly. “This is good but not as good as yours, daddy.”

“My goodness you’re making me happy. You never want to leave and you prefer my gumbo?”

Louis laughed, “You know me and your daddy used to live here? He hated living in the city though so we moved to Abita Springs.”

“Thank God for daddy!” Rooney sighed, “I would never be able to explore here. I love being in the woods.”

“Can we get those doughnuts after this?” Theo asked.

“Theo, those are not doughnuts, they’re called beignets!” Magnolia said knowingly.

__

The rest of the weekend was spent laughing as Rooney turned the bead catching into a competition. The children left the parade with bags full of beads.

“What are we going to do with all of these?” Theo asked exasperatedly, his curls wild from the amount of times he had forced them down by placing another necklace around his neck.

“If you don’t need them, give them to me,” Magnolia told him, moving her glasses so she could scratch her nose.

“No, I’ll use them with my legos. I can make slingshots with them!” He told her, running towards Louis so Louis would pick him up.

The ball was just as harry expected, Rooney, Theo, and Augustine were bored out of their minds and Magnolia loved it. Rooney did enjoy the dancing, though but she couldn’t handle sitting through the entertainment. She and the boys created a game of seeing how fast they could wrap the beads around their arms, Theo happily winning on several occasions. Augustine giggled tremendously, so pleased with how funny his sister was.

Harry took so many pictures of the children dancing, each of them laughing happily in the photos. He loved them so much; he wasn’t sure how it was possible. They were his world and he loved everything about them. How different they were from each other, what individuals they were. He loved his life, it wasn’t perfect but it was right for him, for all of them.

Theo ran towards him, forcing him to put the camera on the table and dance with him, laughing at how bad Harry was.

“Laugh, all you want, Mister, you have these genes!” Harry said over the music, reaching down to move Theo’s curls off of his forehead and give him a big kiss.

That night was going to be one of the ones that stood out for Harry, the children weren’t fighting, they all danced together in the city where Louis and Harry had met, where it all began.


End file.
